


A First Kiss

by existent_trashcan



Series: the dumpster [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anyways, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Getting Together, Group chat, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Texting, boys shipping their boyfriends together, i didnt notice until i was like halfway through, i love them, i'll make a mullette-centric thing sometime, james and john ship it, lots of typos because its a textfic, mullette disappears into the background im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existent_trashcan/pseuds/existent_trashcan
Summary: jmadz: why arent you two kissing yettjeffs: we arent even in the same room how the fdjiklfsfdskfvnskjmadz: nO PROBLEM





	A First Kiss

**laf** : we need something interesting to happen

 **a.ham** : last time you said this you invited eliza

 **laf** : !! and that was interesting

 **laf** has invited **tjeffs** to the group

 **laf** : bonjour

 **tjeffs** : eyyyyy

 **a.ham** : oh. Jefferson.

 **tjeffs** : Hamilton.

 **hERC** : *long gay pause*

 **tjeffs** : how is the pause gay

 **hERC** : bc we're all v gay

 **a.ham** : true

 **laf** : why aren't thomas and alex yelling at each other

 **laf** : im bORED

 **a.ham** : bc we don't hate each other anymore??

 **hERC** : WAHT

 **laf** : wHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!?

 **a.ham** : so do you guys remember that fight we had about who knows what while John was in South Carolina

 **laf** : ye

 **hERC** : I didn't mean what I said

 **a.ham** : I know.

 **a.ham** : anyways

 **a.ham** : I walked out of the apartment, and I didn't wanna be alone

 **tjeffs** : so this midget just pops up at my door

 **a.ham** : I am nOT A MIDGET

 **tjeffs** : you're like 3 feet shut up

 **a.ham** : FIVE FOOT TWO

 **tjeffs** : THATS TINY

 **hERC** : continue the story

 **a.ham** : thomas was rude and was like "oh it's you what do you want"

 **tjeffs** : but then I realize he's crying

 **hERC** : omg I made you cry?? I'm so sorry

 **a.ham** : i forgive you

 **a.ham** : I was just emotional anyway

 **tjeffs** : and I'm like omg what happened

 **a.ham** : so sympathy

 **hERC** : you have horrible grammar

 **a.ham** : im an oLD MAN SHUT UP

 **tjeffs** : and so alex is like sobbing what happened

 **laf** : I'm so sorry mon petit lion

 **a.ham** : it's okay, you were forgiven already

 **tjeffs** : and I'm like you're sobbing a river come in

 **tjeffs** : so like he comes in and is like "sorry"

 **tjeffs** : and I'm angry like wHY TYE FRICK ARE YOU APOLOGIZING

 **tjeffs** : so yeah I comfort him and stuff

 **tjeffs** : then we sang Dear Evan Hansen together

 **tjeffs** : ~the end~

 **laf** : wow

 **hERC** : thanks for taking care of alex when we were being jerks

 **tjeffs** : you're welcome

 **a.ham** : tjeffs is always a jerk

 **tjeffs** : yOURE THE JERK

 **a.ham** : I'm adding your boyfriend bc why not

 **a.ham** has added **whyamihere** to the conversation

 **whyamihere** : why am I here

 **hERC** : LMAO

 **hERC** : iTS LIKE HE KNEW

 **tjeffs** : jemmyyyyyy

 **whyamihere** : oh hey thomas

 **whyamihere** : im the only one whose username has nothing to do with their real name

 **whyamihere** : sigh

 **whyamihere** has changed their name to **jmadz**

 **tjeffs** : we have matching names!!

 **tjeffs** : like lams!!

 **a.ham** : does everyone refer to us as lams

 **hERC** : ye

 **laf** : oui

 **tjeffs** : yep

 **jmadz** : mhm

 **a.ham** : wow

 **tjeffs** : where's your boyfriend

 **a.ham** : asleep

 **tjeffs** : it's like 2:30 what the frick

 **a.ham** : we can sleep when we want

 **tjeffs** : when yOU want is never, isn't it?

 **a.ham** : hey, I do sleep

 **a.ham** : sometimes

 **laf** : you're supposed to sleep every night

 **a.ham** : I need to write though

 **jmadz** : aren't you like three months ahead of the work place

 **tjeffs** : ye gwash keeps telling you to take a break but you're like nO and you just sit in my office and argue with me

 **tjeffs** : and then listen to me rant about my boyfriend

 **jmadz** : wait what the heck why did I not know about this

 **a.ham** : he didn't tell you honey <3

 **jmadz** : why is that heart there

 **jmadz** : it's making me uncomfortable

 **a.ham** : don't worry about it darling <3

 **jmadz** : Thomas save me

 **tjeffs** : lol bye

 **jmadz** : tHOMASS

 **a.ham** : lmao was that a typo

 **jmadz** : no

 **tjeffs** : rude

 **tjeffs** : anyways my mac and cheese is ready

 **jmadz** : you chose mac and cheese over me??

 **tjeffs** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **laf** : hOW DID YOU DO THAT

 **tjeffs:**  magic~

 **a.ham** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **laf** : -\\_(">)_/-

 **hERC** : wtf is that

 **laf** : I trIED OKAY

 **hERC** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **laf** : I'm the only one who can't do it!!

 **laf** : this is Bullying!!

 **j.lau** : use copy/paste honey

 **a.ham** : good morning john

 **j.lau** : gm

 **laf** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **laf** : oh thanks

 **laf** : I'm breaking up with herc

 **laf** : I'm marrying John

 **j.lau** : yep bye Alex

 **hERC** : well too bad I'm dating Alex now

 **a.ham** : I get herc yayyy

 **jmadz** : I wanna switch boyfriends

 **a.ham** : I'll date Jefferson

 **j.lau** : whoa what

 **a.ham** : I mean whatever fake date we're doing rn!!

 **hERC** : we're dating inthis thing tho

 **laf** : herc shut up and get me popcorn

 **hERC** : ok

 **j.lau** : do you?? wanna date jefferson??

 **a.ham** : ....

 **a.ham** : no comment

 **j.lau** : Alex??

 **a.ham** has left the conversation

 **laf** : things just got /interesting/

 **jmadz** : w e l p

 **tjeffs** : what'd I miss

 **tjeffs** : oH

 **tjeffs** : oh.

 **tjeffs** : um

 **laf** : what an... awkward situation.

 **jmadz** : i read that in a snape voice but with a french accent??

 **hERC** : oh my god!!

 **hERC** : frENCH snape!

 **tjeffs** has left the conversation

 **j.lau** : okay then...

 **j.lau** : is it weird that I love and wanna date Alex forever but. I ship it

 **jmadz** : oh good it's not just me!!

 **j.lau** : gASP

 **j.lau** : if we both agree

 **j.lau** : then maybe!! they can date!!

 **jmadz** : omg ok lets set up our boyfriends together

 **j.lau** has added **a.ham** to the conversation

 **jmadz** has added **tjeffs** to the conversation

 **j.lau** : guys

 **a.ham** : ...

 **tjeffs** : ...?

 **jmadz** : you're dating now enjoy that

 **tjeffs** : but im dating you

 **j.lau** : you can date both

 **a.ham** : omg what

 **tjeffs** : really??

 **jmadz** : well we're both okay with it and y'all are in love so why not

 **a.ham** : gASP

 **tjeffs** : !!

 **j.lau** : kiss now

 **a.ham** : what

 **laf** : btw we're still here, jsut silently shipping

 **hERC** : we're like invisible lmao

 **j.lahu** : laf herc we love you but jamilton

 **a.ham** : jamilton?

 **j.lau** : ;)

 **a.ham** : oh

 **jmadz** : why arent you two kissing yet

 **tjeffs** : we arent even in the same room how the fdjiklfsfdskfvnsk

 **jmadz:** nO PROBLEM

 **hERC** : i thinkt hers a murderer at th edoor

 **laf** : wtf happened to ur typing

 **hERC** : idek

 **j.lau** : sicne y'all are lazy af i'll get it

 **a.ham:** y'ALL

 **j.lau** : shutup

 **a.ham:** im sorry southern people are hot

 **jmadz** : john answer the fckin door

 **jmadz:** aLSo thomas is southern so you called him hot hahhaaha

 **a.ham** : youre sothern too'

 **j.lau:** sothern

 **laf** : honestly open the door the person's proabbly cold by now

 **j.lau** : oh yeah

 **a.ham:** who is it

 **jmadz:** yOU CAN KISS NOW

 **j.lau** : ohhello james

 **jmadz:** hey

 **hERC** : oHMYGOD JAMILTON LEANING IN I CANT AAAAAAAAAH

 **laf:** im shipping so hard

 **jmadz** : tHEY'RE KISSINGSFSDFS

 **j.lau:** yESS S 

 **j.lau** : as great as this is, how long are they gonna kiss

 **jmadz** : how are they still kissing

 **hERC** : laf and i have kissed longer, chill

 **jmadz:** oh ok then

 **laf** : this popcorn is good

 **a.ham:** well taht was fun

 **tjeffs** : we just had our first kiss for 3 minutes and you say "taht was fun"?

 **a.ham** : what else do isaya

 **tjeffs** : whatever,,, my lips hurt

 **laf:** am i the only one who isn't dating alex who wants to make out with him

 **j.lau** : whta

 **hERC** : hwat

 **laf:**  I MEAN TO FIND OUT WHAT ITS LIKE BC JOHNS ALWAYS DESCRIBING IT AS THE MOST AMAZIN GTHING EVER BYE IM GOING TO WALMART

 

 **a.ham** : ...

 **tjeffs** : aNWYAS

 **tjeffs** : are we dating now

 **a.ham** : WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND

 **tjeffs:** yes

 **j.lau:** herc what are you doiNG

 **hERC:** i dont want my boyfriedn to leave so im hugging him

 **laf** : oH so thats why you randomly hguged me

 **a.ham** : laf and herc are so underrated i ship it so hard

 **j.lau:** same

 **jmadz** : same

 **tjeffs** : same

 **laf** : can we go to walmart

~~~~~~~~

 **a.ham** has changed their name to  **ahams**

 **tjeffs:** why

 **ahams:** we can all match!!

 **tjeffs** : youre getting too excited and amkign me blush you idoit

 **ahams** : :)

 **j.lau** : omg i need to change mine too

 **j.lau** has changed their name to  **jlauz**

 **laf** : that looks weird

 **jlauz** : shut

 **hERC:** we should have a group sleepover and eaeet pizza and watch movies!!

 **ahams:** omg yes!!

 **laf:** yayayyayyaaysdoilf

 **tjeffs** : okay!!

~~~~

 **ahams:** so

 **ahams** : laf herc and mads are asleep\

 **ahams:** god night lvoes

 **jlauz:** good night alex

 **tjeffs** : i cant believe im dating alex

 **ahams:** is that good or bad

 **tjeffs:** very good

 **ahams:** ily

 **tjeffs:** ont eh first day

 **ahams** : its true so why waste time

 **jlauz:** awww

 **jlauz:** i feel so happy seeing you two so happy

 **ahams** : i love you john

 **jlauz:** i love you too

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can probably tell this is vrey inspired by 1-800 by lol-phan-af  
> idk what this is its ,midngiht  
> i was feeling liek writing jamilton  
> so this hapepend  
> since theyre texting i dont need to fix my typos yay


End file.
